1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a needlework guide which aids in the scaled reproduction of pictorial images in needlework. Such images may be reproduced in needlework from drawings or photographs, for example.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The present invention is a device useful in the sewing craft arts, such as weaving, embroidering, crocheting, cross-stitching, lace darning, candle wicking, needlepoint and needlepunch using either thread or yarn, rug needlepunch, hooking rugs, tapestry, quilting designs, machine and hand knitting, such as intarsia knitting with bobbins, as well as in other artistic endeavors, such as oil and water paintings, model building, stencil designing, air brush designing, floor designing and tiling, landscaping and other creative arts in which pictorial images in one medium are reproduced in a different medium.
In the sewing arts, pictorial images may be reproduced in needlework by first drawing the picture to be copied on graph paper. The sewing artisan then may reproduce the image from the picture in different colors of yarn by counting spaces on the graph paper corresponding to the yarn color desired, and weaving the weft yarn strands into the warp yarn strands at a location and for a number of stitches corresponding to the location and number of graph paper squares of that color in the picture to be reproduced. According to this technique, an individual must tediously count graph paper squares and concentrate closely on sewing in a corresponding number of stitches with yarn. Any momentary interruption with even a brief lapse in concentration necessitates recounting of the graph paper squares and the corresponding yarn stitches. Consequently, a great deal of time and effort in reproducing a pictorial image in needlework is devoted to counting and recounting graph paper squares and needlework stitches. A further difficulty in the conventional reproduction of pictorial images in needlework is that if the scale of the graph paper chosen is initially too large or too small, the picture must be completely redrawn on different graph paper having squares of a more appropriate scale in order to fashion an image of desired size in needlework.